Flint Lockwood
Flint Lockwood is the main protagonist in the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs film series. He is a scientist who just wants to help his town, be like his idols, and do something great. Appearance Personality Biography Early Life ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' After ending of the first movie, as the people of Chew and Swallow rejoice as the machine was destroyed, Flint's favorite inventor Chester V arrives in a holographic form, saying that the US government has allowed them to clean things up, and also relocating the entire people of Chew and Swallow to San Franjose, California, and also giving Flint a chance to work at Live Corp., also promising that the people will be back within a month. As they were relocated, Flint started his new job at Live corp, Sam has been a well-known weather reporter/meteorologist, Baby Brent got a job at a local fast-food chain, Manny got random jobs and Earl became a cupcake staff, along with his son, Cal. Unbeknownst to Flint, the FLDSMDRF survived the explosion and landed in the center of the island, and Chester is determined to find it. Chester invites Flint, his biggest fan, to work at Live Corp, where he meets Chester's assistant Barb, a talking orangutan with human intelligence. Six months later, Flint humiliates himself during a promotion ceremony when his invention "Party-In-A-Box" explodes. Meanwhile, Chester is informed that his search-parties on the island have been attacked by monstrous cheeseburgers that he tells Flint are trying to learn how to swim. Chester then tasks Flint to find the FLDSMDFR and destroy it once and for all with the "utterly irreplaceable" BSUSB. Despite Chester's demands to keep the mission classified, Flint recruits his girlfriend and meteorologist Sam Sparks, her cameraman Manny, police officer Earl Devereaux, and "Chicken" Brent. Much to Flint's dismay, his father Tim joins the crew and they travel to Swallow Falls on his fishing boat. When arriving, they notice that a jungle-like environment has overgrown the island. Tim stays behind while Flint and the others investigate, finding a vast habitat of living foodimals. Tim, searching for food at his abandoned tackle shop, encounters a family of humanoid pickles and bonds with them by fishing. Chester discovers that Flint allowed his friends to join on the mission and arrives on the island with Barb, chagrined and determined to separate them. After escaping a Tacodile attack, Sam notices that the foodimal was protecting its family, and begins to suspect Chester is up to no good. Flint finds his former lab and invents a device that can track the FLDSMDFR. Sam attempts to convince Flint to spare the foodimals, but Flint is intent on making Chester proud. Sam leaves in anger, along with the others (including his pet monkey Steve). In the jungle, Sam proves that the foodimals mean no harm by taming a cheespider and revealing that the reason they were attacked was because they were wearing Live Corp backpacks. Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the group is then ambushed by Live Corp employees. Flint finds the FLDSMDFR, but notices a family of cute marshmallows gathering around the FLMSMDFR and becomes hesitant to destroy the machine. Chester immediately seizes control of the FLDSMDFR and announces his REAL plot to make his updated line of food bars out of the foodimals. A crushed Flint is tossed into the river but rescued by the marshmallows. Flint is taken to his father, who along with the foodimals, help him infiltrate the Live Corp building that is under construction on the island. Flint frees the trapped Foodimals with the help of barry and other Foodimals and furiously confronts Chester, who threatens to make food bars out of his friends. Chester makes several holograms of himself to overwhelm and misdirect Flint, but Flint uses the "Party-In-A-Box" to expose the real Chester. An army of Foodimals arrive and Flint's friends are freed by Barb, having a change of heart. Chester tries to make off with the FLDSMDFR, but is eaten by a Cheespider. With the island safe from Chester, Flint returns the FLDSMDFR to its place and the foodimals continue to live in peace as more are born. Flint fishes with his father for the first time, finding it enjoyable despite catching an incredibly tiny sardine. Gallery 'Trivia' *Flint is voiced by Bill Hader *Flint is a scientist who's inventions can sometimes cause trouble. *Flint has romantic feelings for Sam. *Flint dreams of being becoming a greater scientist like his idols including Chester V. Category:Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Live corp Category:People